Otro Rico de Tantos
by HikeshiAile
Summary: ¿Que haces si de repente eres el nuevo blanco del típico niño bonito y popular de tu escuela? esa pregunta se hacía Sakura que simplemente no pudo evitar meterse con el Uchiha y ahora para su disgusto tiene que cumplirle todos sus caprichitos. Ella una chica ruda con fuerte odio hacia la clase alta, él, un mimado acostumbrado a tener lo que quiere ¿Que pasa si los ponemos juntos?
1. Inapropiadas Presentaciones

Hola, pues esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, tengo ratito leyendolos y esto salió de un momento de loquera, amm la verdad aún no estoy muy segura de la clasificación puesto que todo salió de repente jiji (aunque en realidad no tengo planeado nada de lemon, tal vez un ligero limme pero aún no lo decido ), pues como he dicho es el primero, no será muy bueno pero es para seguir mejorando jiji así que veamos que sale de todo esto que mi loca mente quiso preparar. Saluditos y Gracias por detenerse a leer esta pequeña historia de su humilde servidora.

Simplemente no supo en que momento de su vida se fue a meter en tremendo lío. Bueno, en realidad si lo sabía, si tan solo por una vez no le hubiera hecho caso a sus ideales, a sus valores, a su instinto de no dejar que se cometan abusos o injusticias definitivamente no se encontraría en aquella situación. Lista, disponible y totalmente a merced de aquella persona que según su criterio podía emparentar con el mismísimo demonio, eso claro si es que no se trataba de él mismo, cosa de la cual realmente no le cabía la menor duda. Bueno, ya no era momento para quejarse, ahora lo importante era buscar la forma de salir de aquella situación lo más rápido posible, antes de que se viera envuelta en sus garras, o al menos ,más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para ambos, pues tanto presa como depredador habían comenzado con aquel juego del que ninguno de los dos resultaría ileso, al menos, sentimentalmente hablando…

**Capítulo 1: Inapropiadas presentaciones.**

La preparatoria de la hoja es una escuela privada cuyo nombre se le atribuye a la ciudad de Konoha, ubicada a unos minutos de Tokyo. Este colegio era exclusivo para la gente adinerada de la ciudad, debido principalmente por sus altos costos en colegiaturas y demás. Pocas personas clase media o inferior eran lo bastante afortunadas para recibir una beca y tener oportunidad de recibir educación en tan prestigiosa institución pues actualmente solo existían tres alumnos becados en dicha preparatoria.

Eran alrededor de las 10:30 a.m en el salón de los de tercer grado el cual se encontraba vacío a excepción de un pequeño bulto en los pupitres de adelante que estaba sumergido en un libro de estudios.

- "¡Oye! ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día o debo arrastrarte fuera del salón? Ya es hora del almuerzo frente de marquesina." Dijo una exuberante chica ojiazul de larga coleta rubia a aquella única persona.

- "Ya voy, si apenas van sonando la campana y, ¡¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Ino puerca fea?!". Dijo enojada aquella persona de grandes y expresivos ojos verdes que dejaba ver al tiempo que bajaba de su rostro el libro entre sus manos.

- "Pues yo tengo mucha hambre y tu pareces una estatua. ¡Vamos, camina!" Contestó aquella rubia que vestía una falda a cuadros tipo escolar morada con una camisa blanca ajustada que dejaba ver la silueta de su escultural cuerpo sin llegar a parecer vulgar al tiempo que se encaminaban a la cafetería.

Ya estando en aquel lugar la ojiazul tomo una bandeja y empezó a servirse de la gran mesa de buffet que había a lo largo de la habitación mientras la otra persona la esperaba en una mesa con una caja bento en mano.

- "¿Otra vez has traído el almuerzo?"

- "Sabes bien que no puedo pagar un almuerzo de aquí Ino."

- "Vale, vale ya se eres uno de los 3 afortunados becados" dijo en tono sarcástico. "pero esa no es razón para que te metas en los libros todo el día, eres muy inteligente Sak, y por lo del almuerzo sabes que yo puedo invitarte porq…"

- "¡De ninguna manera Ino! Sabes que me gusta ganarme las cosas no que me las regalen."

- "Bien, bien, a veces me desespera que seas tan terc…"

- "H-hola" Interrumpió la discusión sentándose cautelosamente en la mesa una chica de grandes ojos perlados y larga melena negra-azulada que caía en cascada sobre su espalda, su nombre: Hinata Hyuga. Llevaba puesta una gran chaqueta morada con unos jeans que a simple vista se veían bastante costosos. Sus movimientos eran tímidos y jugaba incesantemente con sus dedos.

- "¡Hola Hinata!" Saludo efusivamente Ino.

- "Hinata" se limitó a decir la persona de ojos verdes finalizando con una sonrisa.

- "Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

- "¿Cómo te fue en el examen de cálculo? Te juro que por más que lo intento no logro comprender, es mi peor materia, si no la paso Asuma-sensei va a matarme" decía la ojiazul con un tono de tristeza y preocupación en su rostro.

La Hyuga estaba a punto de responder cuando un disturbio llamó la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería.

-"¡Lo siento, en serio lo lamento!" se escuchó de repente un grito de temeroso proveniente de la voz de un chico.

- "Oh, lo sientes…. ¡ya lo creo que vas a sentirlo!" el dueño de esa voz era un chico alto, de brillantes cabellos color negro azabache que hacían juego con sus ojos igual de negros, sin embargo, estos denotaban una combinación que dejaba expuesto un deje de frialdad con cierto toque de superioridad, su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha. Se notaba visiblemente molesto mientras tomaba por la camisa al chico de grandes ojos de insecto y peinado anticuado que parecía haber sido hecho con un tazón de cocina.

- "Sasuke fue un accidente lo juro ya he pedido disculpas, en serio no quise chocar contigo yo…"

- "Con disculparte no se arreglan las cosas pobretón, esta chaqueta que arruinaste no podrías pagarla ni trabajando toda tu vida" dijo Sasuke señalando con una mano una enorme mancha roja, seguramente de salsa, un elegante abrigo de color negro, mientras que con la otra mano seguía sujetando la camisa del chico. "Di tus últimas palabras Rock Lee cucaracha miserable y pobretona porque cuando termine contigo te aseguro que no podrás volver a hablar en tu vida" El azabache levantó una de sus manos para formar un puño que iría directo hacia la cara de Rock Lee pero este fue interrumpido unos centímetros antes de su punto de impacto por una voz que retumbó como un eco por toda la sala.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes del ojinegro todo su ser simplemente explotó de rabia, no podía creer que un riquillo como él hiciera tanto escándalo por una ridícula chaqueta que seguramente podría mandar a la tintorería, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando se dio cuenta de que más que un simple abrigo, lo que el chico quería era humillar a Lee delante de todos los demás ¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta vino a su mente tan rápido como un flash de cámara: Rock Lee era un becado y era bien sabido que el deporte favorito de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de esa escuela era recordar a los "alumnos especiales" que no valían lo mismo que ellos. Sin tiempo a pensarlo dos veces se levantó ruidosamente de su silla con toda disposición de enfrentarse a aquel hombre que se sentía en la gloria haciendo sentir a los demás inferiores.

-"¡Hey tu! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien que sí se pueda defender?" Dijo un bultito ojiverde gritando de cólera. Ante esto, Sasuke volteó a ver a la molestia causante de haber interrumpido su diversión, pues para él era un hecho que la chaqueta no le importaba para nada, como quiera podía comprar veinte más. Sus ojos negros, fríos como rocas escrutaron a aquella persona de arriba abajo. Al ver aquella figura enclenque, que vestía unos pantalones café claro sueltos algo gastados, una sudadera muy, muy holgada color azul y gorro café oscuro tipo boina pero abombachado, su rostro que antes era serio no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de medio lado que dejaba ver un casi imperceptible atisbo de burla y diversión en él, y es que aquel chico azabache había, en definitiva, encontrado un nuevo objeto de diversión, al menos momentáneamente, pues estaba seguro que aquel escualido personaje que se atrevía a hacerle frente no duraría ni lo que restaba del día antes de ser sometido por él.

-"Hmp….Y supongo entonces que tu si puedes defenderte ¿no? Pequeña rata andrajosa" dijo sin quitar de su semblante esa sonrisa suya.

-"Pues por algo te lo estoy diciendo ¿no crees riquillo fastidioso?" Dijo esta vez alzando su mirada para encarar al de ojos negro profundo. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.


	2. Ira Acumulada

Holis, se que es muy rápido pero la verdad que la inspiración me llegó con este capítulo que a mi parecer es una de mis partes preferidas de la historia (este y el que sigue jejeje). Repito que aún soy muy nueva en esto pero me gusta que esta tomando jijiji. Sin fastidiar más me despido dejando algunas aclaraciones. Saluditos y besos.

1- Sasuke y su grupo van en un salón distinto al de Sakura, Hinata e Ino. Es por eso que no habían realmente repara en la presencia uno del otro, Sasuke y Sakura al menos.

2- A sakura no se le ve el cabello, todo esta dentro de la gorra que lleva jeje.

**Capítulo 2: Ira Acumulada.**

Aquel duelo de miradas continuó por unos instantes, nadie se atrevía si quiera a moverse pues no querían provocar el enojo del Uchiha, sobretodo porque era bien sabido el carácter que se cargaba.

-"Y bien… ¿Qué piensas hacer chiquillo?" dijo él de forma arrogante.

-"Suéltalo y con gusto te lo demuestro" soltó con un semblante decidido y brillo en sus verdes ojos.

El ojinegro ni siquiera se hizo del rogar, rápidamente soltó a Rock Lee quién estaba prácticamente inmóvil por lo acontecido solo una orden al frío tono de "largo" por parte de su antiguo captor lo hizo reaccionar obedeciendo al instante y perdiéndose entre los espectadores.

Sasuke se acercaba a su nueva víctima con paso elegante, seguro y casi felino, por su parte, está solo tenía en mente una cosa: quitarle de una merecida patada en el trasero esa sonrisa de superioridad. Cuando el ojinegro estaba a escasos centímetros de separación de aquel renacuajo de ojos verdes dispuesto a propinarle un buen golpe se escucho un grito de fémina:

-"!Sak¡ Ten cuidado mejor discúlpate y no te metas en más problemas" Esa era la voz de Ino que estaba observando todo al lado de una pálida y totalmente muda Hinata. Sus caras de preocupación podían verse a metros de distancia.

-"Hmp… esa rubia amiga tuya es bastante lista, deberías haberle hecho caso renacuajo, lastima que ya sea muy tarde" esto último lo dijo al tiempo que su puño viajaba a toda velocidad hacia el blanquecino rostro becario. Todos esperaban el sonido del impacto sin embargo este nunca llegó. Sasuke se impresionó aunque exteriormente no lo demostró, de que aquél debilucho pudiera evadir con facilidad su golpe, era bastante rápido porque lo siguiente que supo era que su mano era sujetada, si bien no con mucha fuerza por la sabandija con gorra que estaba situada a un lado suyo.

-"Esta bien Ino… Me conoces no puedo perder ante este tipo" dijo mientras se formaba en sus labios una sonrisa divertida y casi tan burlona como la del pelinegro hacia la que iba dirigida. "Llévate a Hinata de aquí, sabes bien que no le gusta la violencia".

-"Solo cuídate Sak, porfavor no permitas que te hiera" Dicho esto la rubia abandonó el lugar junto a la ojiperla que seguía en shock.

-"Tsk…" bufó el pelinegro soltándose del agarre. Ya no tenía en sus labios esa sonrisa victoriosa sin embargo bien seguro estaba que aquel pobretón solo había tenido suerte así que solo se decidió a seguir propinando golpes muy convencido que esta vez no podría evadirlos. El ente de ojos verdes por su parte seguía esquivando cada golpe que daba su atacante con bastante agilidad, en su rostro se veía la diversión latente pues sabía que el azabache estaba iracundo, lo demostraba con la fuerza de sus errados golpes.

-"Maldito renacuajo" bufó molesto el Uchiha "No eres nadie, este no es lugar para alguien como tú, entiende que no deberías estar aquí, ni tu ni ninguna de las otras dos sabandijas, ¿piensas que con venir a un lugar que no esta a tu altura podrás salir de la pobreza en que estas sumergido? Pues no es así, un ganador siempre será un ganador, y un perdedor mediocre lo será hasta el fin de su existencia" dijo mientras atestaba un último golpe en el que centró todo el coraje que le hizo pasar aquel niño que lo estaba dejando en ridículo delante de todos. Durante la trayectoria del golpe, el becado lo agarró del antebrazo parándolo de repente y, es que aquellas palabras sí le llegaron al contrario de todos los insultos que antes le había dicho el ojinegro. Rápidamente le dobló la muñeca en un acto que provocó una ligera mueca de dolor por parte del de cabello azabache sin embargo la persona de ojos verdes no paró con la posición en que tenía a su ex atacante, al contrario de eso le dobló por el codo dejando su brazo detrás de su espalda, una posición que asumía que aquel ser sabía al menos lo básico en autodefensa.

-"No te metas conmigo ¿entiendes? Y mucho menos hables de cosas que no sabes… ¡pero claro! ¿Qué puedes saber tu? Piensas que no estamos a tu nivel solo por no haber nacido en cuna de oro ¿verdad? no sabes como odio a los ricos engreídos como tu ¡los odio!" gritaba mientras intensificaba el agarre.

-"Tsk" murmuró el Uchiha, no quería reconocerlo pero aquel acto físico le estaba dañando bastante. Necesitaba pensar en la forma de zafarse pero de repente sin previo aviso fue soltado de aquel agarre ante la verde mirada cargada de repugnancia.

-"No vuelvas a meterme conmigo ni ninguno de los otros becados, o te aseguro que ahora si no me contendré ¡¿Te quedó claro?!" gritó.

-"Hmp" Fue su única respuesta mientras veía alejarse a aquel ridículo chiquillo por la puerta de salida por la que antes vio salir a sus amigas. Mientras observaba como se dirigía a la salida le dedicaba una mirada asesina a la vez que pensaba en los más dolorosos métodos de tortura que se le pudieran ocurrir. "Ah, porque esto no se queda así, como que me llamo Sasuke Uchiha" pensó él.

-"Sak ¿No te pasó nada?" gritó Ino alarmada al ver regresar a la persona que antes había sido objeto de agresión del Uchiha.

-"Les dije que no se preocuparan de nada chicas, lo tengo todo controlado" dijo mientras les dedicaba una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa a sus amigas.

-"¿Pues como no esperabas que nos alarmáramos si te atreviste a encarar a Sasuke Uchiha?" Volvió a expresar la rubia.

-"Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Con que así se llama aquél tonto presumido?... pues a mi no me pareció que debiera preocuparme mucho, lo puse en su lugar en un dos por tres" Guiño un ojo a las dos chicas que la acompañaban.

-"Pe-pero Haruno-san ¿en serio no sabes quién es él?" Esta vez susurró la pelinegra en un acto de miedo.

-"… pues no, sabes que con excepción de ustedes para mí todos los de clase alta son iguales" Y era cierto, aparte de Hinata e Ino, despreciaba a las personas ricas, las consideraba seres sin corazón que solo buscaban aprovecharse de ti y pisotearte cual vil insecto, siempre adueñándose de todo por pensar que el dinero soluciona cada problema.

La ojiperla al ver que no se preocupaba por el terreno que pisaba se animó a contarle "Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de los empresarios Uchiha, dueños de la más importante exportadora del país, se puede casi asegurar que son los más ricos de la ciudad, H-Haruno-san ellos son gente muy influyente, realmente t-te aconsejo que no te metas m-más c-con é-él".

-"Hum, no te preocupes Hinata sabré manejarlo además, él me buscó pelea, si no sigue de abusón no tengo porque prestarle atención. Con este pleitesito ni siquiera pudimos comer y ya es hora de clase de nuevo, apurémonos al salón ya." Y sin más se encaminó hacia el aula ante la dudosa mirada de sus amigas.

-"Hey ¡Teme!" Saludaba enérgicamente un rubio hiperactivo a su amigo, que estaba sentado en su pupitre mirando por la ventana distraídamente aunque en sus ojos podía verse el disgusto.

-"¿Qué quieres dobe?" preguntó el ojinegro fastidiado.

-"Oí que te dieron una paliza en el almuerzo ¿Quién fue eh?" Preguntó burlonamente solo para hacerlo enfadar pero se calló al instante ante la mirada asesina que le dedicó el Uchiha.

-"Hmp… el maldito renacuajo solo tuvo suerte" dijo aún molesto.

-"Pues eso no es lo que hemos escuchado Sasuke" Dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos perlados mientras se acercaba al par que discutía hace unos momentos, seguido de un chico muy pálido bastante parecido al pelinegro pues tenía el cabello y los ojos igual de negros que el uchiha, y otro chico de semblante intimidante, pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y de pocas palabras. Nombres: Sai y Gaara respectivamente.

-"¿Tu que sabes Neji?" Expresó Sasuke fastidiado.

-"No mucho" dijo burlón "Solo que un becario, Haruno ¿no? te puso en ridículo frente a todos".

-"Hmp… ese niñito estúpido cree que ya ganó, pero aprenderá a no provocarme… ¿Me apoyan o no?" comentó con malicia.

Los chicos comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros con una sonrisa divertida, humillar a un becario era la actividad favorita de casi toda la población estudiantil, aunque en realidad a Naruto, Gaara y Neji les daba igual lo que pasara con esos infortunados que fueron a caer en garras de los asistentes a esa escuela, caso contrario a Sai y Sasuke que disfrutaban enormemente esa actividad. Sin embargo, los cinco eran muy unidos, una especie de "club" formado únicamente por ellos y declarados por los estudiantes (las chicas en especial) como los más guapos, sexys y ricos de la escuela y pertenecientes a varios clubes deportivos, provocando la cada vez más creciente envidia y respeto por parte de la población masculina. A pesar de sus diferencias eran muy unidos y grandes amigos, se apoyaban mutuamente y nunca discutían de las decisiones que tomará otro miembro, con excepción de Naruto y Sasuke, que a pesar de pelear como perros y gatos eran de todos los más unidos, con una relación lo más cercanamente posible a la hermandad. Por lo que sin dudarlo lo ayudarían a darle un pequeño susto a la pequeña rata que le dio al azabache la humillación de su vida.

-"Muy bien jóvenes tomen asiento que vamos a comenzar la clase" Dijo el profesor al tiempo que ponía un pie en el salón de clase.

Sonaba la campana que daba fin al día escolar y todos los alumnos caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

-"ahhhh… otro día que al fin termina" decía muy animada Ino "¿Qué les parece si vamos un rato a la plaza, encontré un vestido maravilloso que sin duda debe ser mío" comentó al tiempo que le brillaban los ojos.

-"Cerda dime un vestido que no tenga que ser tuyo" dijo mientras la miraba acusadoramente con sus verdes ojos.

-"¿Para que me preguntas frentesota si ya sabes la respuesta?" dijo mientras reía a lo que el objeto de insultó bufó molesto. "Solo vamos ¿sí?"

-"De acuerdo que me queda pues, pero vamos rápido sabes que no puedo llegar tarde a mi trabajo"

-"Si, si, relájate un poco ¿quieres Sak?" dijo acusadoramente mientras que la otra persona respondió con otro bufido de exasperación.

-"Y-yo me adelanto, t-tengo algo que hacer en c-casa" se excusó la tímida pelinegra.

-"!Esta bien Hinata nos vemos mañana!" Canturrearon alegremente mientras se despedían agitando la mano al tiempo que la ojiperla iba doblando por el pasillo.

-"Es precioso espera a que lo veas"

-"Argh, Ino sabes que detesto ir de compras yo…"

-"AHHHHHHHH" Se escuchó un grito desgarrador hacia el final del pasillo llamando la atención de los presentes, provocando que corrieran a ver que pasaba.

-"!Hinata¡" Gritó en cólera al ver que la pobre chica era sujetada de ambos brazos por un chico en cada uno en forma amenazante y al frente de ella mirando su expresión de total terror, ¡Claro como no¡ estaba el Uchiha con una sonrisa de superioridad. "!Maldito bastardo suéltala¡" El azabache notó al instante como sus ojos verdes estaban cegados de rabia. "perfecto" pensó él.

-"Sak…" dijo la rubia con preocupación.

-"Ino no te metas en esto vete, que Hinata ya salió malparada por mí" Gritó sin cambiar su rostro enfurecido.

-"Pero…"

-"!Haz lo que te digo¡"

La aludida dudosa, hizo lo que se le dijo y solo se vio como se mezclaba entre los curiosos que se habían amontonado ahí.

-"Dejala… ella no tiene nada que ver Uchiha" Intentó decir de forma calmada pero con esa fiera expresión en su cara aún.

-"Hmp… si tanto te preocupa ven por ella" La provocaba sonriente el ojinegro.

-"No me tientes idiota" dijo mientras, estando en total posesión de la ira porque a su amiga pudieran hacerle daño la bola de achichincles a cargo del pelinegro, corría hacia él con la intención de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara sin embargo se sorprendió al verse forcejeando con otros dos tipos, otro pelinegro y un castaño, quedando en posición similar a la que presentaba la pobre de Hinata. Ya inmóvil y recriminándose mentalmente el haber cometido la estupidez de dejarse cegar por el enojo, cuando ese era un error que se había jurado nunca en su vida volver a cometer, vio como el Uchiha se acercaba a paso lento, con esa maldita sonrisa de superioridad en su cara.

-"Ya te tengo, Haruno" Atinó a decir con maldad.


	3. Pleito de Hombres, O Tal Vez No Tanto

**Capítulo 3: Pleito de Hombres, O Tal Vez… No Tanto.**

Lo admitía, se sentía como el ser más estúpido que alguna vez haya pisado el planeta sino es que el universo entero. Y es que ahí estaba, a total merced del Uchiha, no es que le tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo pero es que conociendo a los de su calaña no supo porque simplemente su cerebro no formuló que pudiera intentar desquitarse de esa forma, sabía que debió darle un buen golpe cuando pudo, lástima que el tiempo no pudiera regresarse. Solo sentía aquel aprisionamiento del que era víctima por los seguidores del Uchiha, estaba inmóvil mas no sentía terror, al contrario aún tenía un enorme coraje contra él por haber usado como cebo a Hinata para atraparle. En segundos meditó que lo mejor era tratar de calmarse así que sin más, aunque no tenía por el momento nada que decirle le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, con semblante serio, de forma retadora, invitando al ojinegro a saber que desde su punto de vista aunque parecía el cordero a merced de los lobos, aún no había ganado.

-"Eres mío" dijo con esa misma expresión de maldad en su cara.

-"Suelten a Hinata" soltó con voz tranquila, sin dejar de encararlo. "¿Ya me tienes no? Era lo que querías, hacer al infortunado "ser especial" saber que lo tienes en tu poder. Ya lo hiciste, deja que se vaya".

-"H-Haruno-san" lloriqueaba la pelinegra muerta de miedo, y más por saber que una de las personas más preciadas para ella estaba a punto de salir golpeada por su debilidad.

-"Sasuke hazlo, solo era la carnada para éste, ya no es de importancia para lo que planeaste" Dijo el castaño que sostenía uno de los brazos del nuevo blanco-Uchiha.

-"N-Neji nii-san" Balbuceó atónita la ojiperla, y es que no podía creer que su primo haya ayudado a causarle tal dolor. Así es, Neji y Hinata eran primos y era bien sabido que no llevaban una buena relación, por parte del castaño al menos. Los padres de ambos eran gemelos pero el padre de Hinata al ser el mayor heredó de su abuelo todo el poder en la compañía familiar mientras que su padre era el segundo al mando, si bien al padre de Neji, Hizashi no le iba mal en su trabajo y se llevaba bastante bien con su hermano Hiashi, Neji no sentía que fuera una decisión justa solo por nacer minutos antes pero sobre todas las cosas es que consideraba a Hinata indigna de ser heredera principal de las empresas Hyuga, más que nada por el hecho de su débil y voluble carácter. No es que el ojiperla le hiciera la vida imposible a su prima, pero la trataba con una fría indiferencia, como si fuera una vil desconocida, a excepción de cuando le decía lo débil que era, como hace unos segundos. A Hinata por otra parte siempre se le destrozaba el alma con las palabras de su familiar, al que a pesar de todo le tenía gran aprecio.

-"Naruto, Gaara" se limitó a decir el pelinegro sabiendo que solo con nombrar a sus amigos entenderían. Al instante soltaron a la chica, en cuanto se vio libre quiso ir corriendo junto a la persona que la había defendido pero al darse cuenta de eso el chico rubio la sostuvo de ambos brazos en un agarre suave pero que impediría que se escapara.

-"nee, Hinata ¿cierto? te vas a hacer daño, deja que se arreglen ellos, es pleito de hombres".

-"Na-Naruto-kun es injusto es de tres contra uno, yo…" tartamudeaba la chica cuando de repente reparó en lo que dijo el ojiazul "¿pleito de hombres?" esa idea le aterró más, si de por sí estaba temerosa de que le hicieran daño a una de sus amistades no quería saber que iba a hacer ese bárbaro de Sasuke por pensar que era un asunto de orgullo masculino.

-"hmp, parece que tu amiguita quiere quedarse a ver tu paliza niño" dijó mientras ponía su rostro a escasos dos centímetros del de ojos verdes, como león que busca intimidar a su presa ante el peligro de caer entre sus dientes.

-"Dos de tus perros guardianes impidiéndome moverme para que puedas golpearme, ¡vaya hombre! El más macho que haya visto en mi vida" dijo con una combinación de burla y sarcasmo a lo que, como respuesta, se escuchó el gran mar de risotadas de los que contemplaban aquel espectáculo, con excepción claro estaba del grupito de Sasuke y Hinata que aún forcejeaba débilmente en brazos de Naruto; y es que, si bien casi todos le tenían un cierto respeto al Uchiha, no podían evitar reír ante la idea de que aquel chiquillo que a pesar del panorama en el que estaba envuelto, siempre tuviera una mordaz respuesta para competir con el moreno.

Está bien, provocarle era una puerta al suicidio en aquella situación, lo sabía bien, pero es que simplemente no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada, si bien antes no tenía ni mísera idea de que contestarle, las palabras le brotaban solas como respuesta ante cualquier ataque verbal que el azabache pudiera pronunciar.

-"Tsk disfruta esa risa porque es la última que vas a mostrar te lo aseguro, así aprenderás a no meterte con hombres de verdad" dijo en tono dulzonamente escalofriante mientras daba unas palmaditas a su mejilla. Se apartó lentamente un par de pasos a lo que su presa comenzó a forcejear de nuevo con quienes le impedían moverse, siendo contemplada por la divertida expresión del Uchiha. "Suficiente" dijo él "Terminemos con esto". Vio como el ojiverde detuvo su pobre intento de escapar para volver a poner esa mirada decidida que al Uchiha tanto le fastidiaba.

-"hehehe" se escuchó la débil risa "Te estoy esperando" soltó su sentencia de muerte con sus labios curvados en una débil sonrisa que haciendo contraste con el brillo en sus ojos pusieron en cólera al ojinegro por la simple razón de que aún con todo en contra seguía retándolo.

-"Te voy a borrar la sonrisa Haruno" expresó al tiempo que apuntaba velozmente con su enorme puño aquel rostro que tanto detestaba por, a pesar de todo, estarlo humillando una vez más.

Durante los breves segundos que duró todo los estudiantes callaron sus risas y expresaron total terror por el pequeño pobretón pues bien, a pesar de que ellos también se burlaban de los de su clase, era un hecho que cualquiera que se metiera con esos cinco, Sasuke en especial, era digno de lástima por el horrible futuro que pudiera esperarle, por lo menos si de manera física hablamos.

El puño del chico seguía su trayectoria sin embargo no cerraba los ojos, seguía con esa fiereza en sus verdes ojos que le decía "lo que venga, que venga" una expresión totalmente confiada porque a pesar de los golpes que pudiera recibir de aquel engreído, con esos actos solo confirmaba lo que pensaba: que era una escoria que siempre tenía que estar por encima de los demás.

La pelinegra no resistió más, era muy duro tener que presenciar como iban a cambiar el rostro de Haruno, seguía forcejeando con Naruto en un débil intento por zafarse mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus hermosos ojos.

-"H-Haruno-san" susurró apenas audiblemente. No pudo más y las gotas saladas brotaron como cascadas de sus ojos. "¡SAKURA-CHAN!" gritó con todas sus fuerzas, víctima del terror.

El moreno paró en seco su golpe, que quedó a escasa distancia del rostro del de ojos verdes. Abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el chillido de la ojiperla. "Sakura….-chan" balbuceó como pudo. Con un ágil movimiento alzó la mano que estaba antes hecha puño para tomar el molesto y gastado sombrero café y quitárselo bruscamente, lanzándolo al suelo. Ante este acto, una gran maraña de hebras rosadas comenzó a volar por sobre el rostro de la ojiverde, casi cayendo en cámara lenta ante los ojos de todos sobre sus hombros, siguiendo en cascada hasta debajo de donde se supone debía estar su cintura, aunque con esa holgada ropa era difícil de adivinar. Mechones rosa chicle enmarcaban todo su rostro dándole la apariencia de lo que realmente era, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-"Una chica…" pensó Sasuke aún inmensamente sorprendido.

-"Hmm… que pasa, ¿ibas a golpearme no?" dijo divertida "¿Qué te detiene? Sigo siendo la misma rata andrajosa y miserable de esta mañana, de hace unos segundos".

-"Hmp" masculló el moreno, eso realmente no se lo esperaba pero bueno ¿quién lo culpaba? Con esa ropa sucia y esa forma de comportarse ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que aquella "cosa" era una chica? Podían comentar de él todo lo que quisieran, arrogante, mujeriego, alguien a quién le encantaba amedrentar a los chicos débiles, pero Sasuke Uchiha en definitiva no golpeaba mujeres, al menos en lo que llevaba de vida no lo había hecho y a pesar de lo molesta que le resultaba no planeaba comenzar con ella, ahora debía buscar otra forma de desquitarse, que fuera una chica no quitaba la repugnancia que sentía por ella. El normalmente estaba acostumbrado a tener un séquito de féminas tras él, con una nueva conquista cada semana y la mayoría susurrando su nombre bajo él en una cama, pero en definitiva esa molestia rosa no encajaba con las deslumbrantes bellezas a las que estaba acostumbrado, aún así sería difícil encontrar que hacer con ella para dejarle bien claro que ninguna chica estaba por encima suyo, tendría que tratarle como cualquier hombre que se metía con él pero de una forma que no llegara a los golpes.

-"Suelten a la… señorita" dijo sin más. Al tiempo que la orden era obedecida la escrutaba de arriba debajo de forma seria, la chica solo le miraba a los ojos un poco confundida. "te salvaste esta vez Haruno, pero no te preocupes, aún no acabamos" dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue con Sai, Neji y Gaara siguiéndolo por detrás. Naruto que estaba tan sorprendido como todos liberó a Hinata de su agarre a lo que ésta fue corriendo al lado de su pelirrosa amiga.

-"Sakura-chan ¿no te ha hecho nada?"

-"Nada Hinata estoy bien" decía sin prestarle en realidad mucha atención pues seguía mirando en la dirección en que se había ido el peli-azabache.

-"Woa, una chica le ha pegado al teme" dijo el rubio que se acercaba con la boca bien abierta "y además una muy guapa" dijo sonriendo.

-"Hn ¿te has venido a burlar idiota?" dijo Sakura desconfiada, ignorando por completo el piropo, esta vez mirando a quien había hecho ese comentario.

-"S-Sakura-chan" dijo Hinata susurrando pero se notaba que recriminaba la forma en la que se dirigió al rubio.

-"Esta bien, esta bien yo pido tregua jeje, perdón por lo de hace rato, cuando al teme se le mete algo en la cabeza ya nadie le quita esa idea, se que estuvo mal pero es mi amigo, ¿Qué me queda si no ayudarlo?" decía con una gotita en la cabeza. "Por lo mismo te recomiendo ser cautelosa Sakura-chan, ya te le metiste entre ceja y ceja y no descansará hasta regresártela". Cambió su semblante a uno serio que en realidad no era propio de él.

-"¿Y me dices esto porque…?" soltó esperando que completara.

-"Quiero demostrarte que no todos somos tan cabezotas como el teme, déjame ser tu amigo ¿sí?"

-"mmm" articuló desconfiada.

-"Me lo tomaré como un si jejeje" dijo al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca distraídamente.

La pelirrosa no confiaba para nada en el rubio, primero: era un riquillo de ahí, como todos y ella tenía sus ideas con respecto a esa gente; segundo: era amigo del perfectísimo idiota de Sasuke, tercero: era uno de los que ayudaron a ese perfectísimo idiota a meter a Hinata en el lío, si no eran razones suficientes para no querer tenerlo cerca sinceramente no sabía cuales podían ser válidas.

Un grito casi rabioso sonó a la voz de "Naruto" proveniente del largo pasillo por el que se había ido el Uchiha con su séquito e hizo retumbar en nervios al ojiazul, quien rápidamente se giró para seguir al eco que había dejado la voz del moreno.

-"Nos vemos Sakura-chan… ¡adiós Hinata!" se despidió mientras iba por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

-"H-hasta luego N-Naruto-kun" le habló al aire con un leve pero perceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, con la ligera esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el chico la hubiera escuchado.

Dio un suspiro que no supo interpretar bien, no sabía si era de alivio al haberse acabado aquello, o de cansancio por el ridículo comportamiento del rico engreído. Caminó lentamente hasta la esquina donde había caído su gorro y lo tomó del suelo para volver a colocarlo en su cabeza, ocultando sus hebras rosadas una vez más. Estaba hasta la coronilla de todo aquello, definitivamente no había sido su día, quería irse pero de pronto se vio rodeada por la multitud representada por todos aquellos que habían actuado de meros espectadores en aquel circo que a su parecer se había formado.

-"Haruno eres sorprendente" se escucho un chico al fondo.

-"Mira que enfrentarte así al Uchiha es de valientes" dijo otro al lado contrario.

-"Así que los pobres tienen agallas…vaya" se escuchó a otra persona.

-"iuuu… pues a mí esa poca cosa me parece una completa idiota" murmuró al final, casi para si misma una pelirroja.

-"Vámonos ya Hinata, mejor vamos a buscar a Ino, si bien la conozco se fue a la plaza, lo mejor es que vengas también ocupas distraerte de tremendo susto que te debieron dar esos animales".

Y sin más se escabulleron como pudieron de entre aquella multitud que comenzaba a atosigar a la Haruno.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial Hinata se comunicó con Ino por celular y se reunieron en una heladería, más que nada para que la ojiperla se tranquilizara.

-"!Baka! tu diciéndome que me largue cuando aquel sexy troglodita casi te deja sin rostro" le recriminó Ino a Sakura cuando le contó lo sucedido.

-"Lo sé cerda, pudo golpearme pero aún así solo me da a mí la razón, es un bruto que todo quiere arreglar con violencia, razón tienes al llamarlo troglodita pero no vuelvas a llamarle sexy delante de mí, me da asco" dijo mientras le daba una probada a su helado de fresa. "como sea, aún debo ver si mañana aún se las quiere cobrar porque "una chica lo humilló"" dijo tratando de imitar una voz masculina, aunque sin mucho éxito realmente.

-"y-yo aún no entiendo porque Sasuke-kun te confundió con un hombre" dijo viendo el helado de chocolate que llevaba en mano.

-"Pues porque más Hinata, con esas ropas no se le ve nada de cuerpo" recriminó la rubia.

-"Sabes que no me importa Ino, que digan misa de mí, yo se quien soy y no necesito demostrar nada, además sabes que así me siento más cómoda"

-"hum, tu y tú retorcido sentido del estilo" comentó sarcásticamente. "En fin, mañana será otro día, pero si te provoca de nuevo ahora no intentes dejarme de lado que si se mete contigo se mete conmigo, no importa cuán ardiente sea" exclamó guiñándole el ojo a su ojijade amiga.

-"S-sí lo mismo digo yo Sakura-chan"

-"Gracias chicas" les sonrió dulcemente. "Solo espero que de verdad no deban meterse o ahora si tendré que doblar las manos" pensó mientras contemplaba como se derretía el helado en su mano.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado el capi, debo decir que de lo que esta en mi retorcida imaginación éste es mi favorito, solo de imaginarme la cara de Sasuke al saber que Sak es chica me muero de risa jiji.**

**Quiero aprovechar también para dar las gracias a los que han acogido mi historia aunque apenas vaya a por el tercer capi y no sean tan larguitos que digamos. A los siguietes chicos gracias por sus reviews:**

**DiamoOnnd PuUnk: Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente en estos dos capis que llevo, sip mi intención es hacer a una Sakura con los pantalones bien puesto jeje. Respecto a lo largo de los capis pues la verdad no se si se pueda arreglar, mi imaginación no da para mucho la verdad pero haré lo que pueda vale?**

**Edgyuli: Gracias por leer n.n jeje pues ahora que lo mencionas tal vez si de un ligero aire a Hana yori dango al principio, vi la versión coreana del dorama pero no lo acabe así que la verdad fue pura casualidad, la verdad la ideó me llegó un poco de ver kaichou wa maid-sama aunque creo que no se parece mucho la trama tampoco jiji.**

**Aiko-Uchiha05: Sip mi Sasuke es un maldito, al menos al inicio jeje. Me alegra que te este gustando.**

**A: tsukichan25, sakumikuhina, Ewduei y Alex me ánima muchísimo saber que les esta gustando la historia y me halaga que pidan continuación tan rápido.**

**Saluditos a todos y gracias de nuevo. ^^**


	4. El Valor del Trabajo y la Unión Familiar

**Hola hola ^^ aquí paso rápidamente a dejar otro pequeño cap del fic, la historia no seguirá con la pelea en esta ocación, como la autora manda me decidi a contar un poquitín del pasado de Sakura y su familia, a lo mejor exageré pero es parte del "drama" de la historia y lo pongo entre comillas porque laescritora soy y nunca en mi vida he sido buena en escenas desgarradoras jejeje. Bueno ya no los aburro más.**

**Capítulo 4: El valor del trabajo y la unión familiar.**

Eran las 7:45 de la noche, tranquilizar a Hinata había tardado más de lo planeado, la acompañaron hasta su enorme mansión donde los sirvientes ya la estaban esperando, sin decir más ella y su rubia amiga se fueron cada cuál por su lado al habitar en distintos sectores, sus hogares quedaban de punta a punta pero aún así se ofrecieron a acompañar a la ojiplata. No quería admitirlo pero desde que sus amigas mencionaron que se enfrentarían al Uchiha si se seguía metiendo con ella comenzó a preocuparse de verdad, a ella que le hiciera lo que sea pero si sus amigas salían perjudicadas no se lo perdonaría, por ello su insistencia hacia ellas de alejarse las dos ocasiones de esa mañana. Metida en sus pensamientos apenas si se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su hogar, sin más borró ese rostro de preocupación en un segundo para sacar sus mal hechos dotes de actriz que había aprendido con el tiempo: una sonrisa que demostraba que todo en su vida iba de lo mejor.

-"Ya estoy en casa, Oto-san" dijo cortésmente al tiempo que iba adentrándose en la vieja y mal mantenida casa de un piso. Estaba exteriormente pintada de color amarillo pálido, ubicada en un barrio común de Konoha donde habitaban familias de clase media a baja, a simple vista se veía como una casa más pero al entrar notabas las malas condiciones en que se encontraba, goteras en la cocina, fugas en el baño, el piso de madera astillado y horadado, sin embargo era su hogar y estaba orgullosa de poder llamarle así.

-"Mi niña, regresas algo tarde bonita".

-"Si, bueno hoy fue un día bastante raro, fui con Ino y Hinata por helado. ¿Dónde estás?"

-"En la cocina preciosa, me alegra mucho que hayas salido con tus amigas para variar hija".

-"Si pero se me hizo muy tarde" dijo al llegar a la cocina mientras se deshacía del sombrero en su cabeza y depositaba un beso en la mejilla a un hombre postrado en silla de ruedas, de piel morena y cabello rosa-grisáceo bastante opaco que demostraba el paso de la edad en él. "Supongo que no es nada grave si falto a mi deber de la tarde, aún me queda el turno de la noche para trabajar, por cierto ¿Dónde están los diablillos de tus otros hijos?"

- "En el parque, el pequeño quería ir, sabes que le encanta" decía el hombre de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa.

- "Bien, pero más les vale regresar pronto, saben que no deberían dejarte solo"

-"Hija, estoy en silla de ruedas pero no me considero un estorbo, puedo hacer cosas por mí mismo, no tienes porque matarte haciendo tantos trabajos".

-"Papá sabes que me gusta ayudarte en lo que pueda, no por eso te considero inútil". Y era cierto, Sakura amaba inmensamente a su padre pero como toda buena hija no podía evitar preocuparse por él, sobre todo desde aquel accidente que lo dejó en ese estado, le dolía mucho verlo así pero no dejaba que eso la deprimiera, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su cara para mostrarle. Y es que, a partir de los doce años, cuando su madre dejó de estar con ellos, comenzó a ser el sostén de la casa, primero sacando a su padre y a sus hermanos de la depresión que sufrieron ante lo acontecido en aquél tiempo y la pérdida de la "Señora Haruno"; luego, un año después, al ver que su padre tenía problemas económicos pues por su condición, realidad triste pero cierta, no había podido encontrar un buen trabajo después de retirarse de su antiguo oficio, comenzó con pequeños trabajillos para los vecinos como pasear perros, lavar autos y ese tipo de actividades para con el paso de los años conseguir mejores trabajos en lugares fijos; y, después ayudando en lo que podía con el mantenimiento de su humilde hogar, bueno, convivir con tres hombres en realidad no le dejaba de otra, sus hermanos eran muy buenos con ella pero bastante desordenados así que con el poco tiempo libre que contaba se encargaba de mantener el orden en su casa.

Se escuchó de repente el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y un mar de risotadas de quienes se adentraban en la casa.

-"Sak ya estás en casa eh, vaya que te habías tardado enana" le reprochó juguetonamente un alto joven castaño con su cabello cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, su aspecto dejaba notar que estaba alrededor de los 22 años.

-"No tienes derecho a reprocharme Utakata, si tu acabas de llegar con Konohamaru y dejaste solo a papá" dijo con el mismo tono de reproche que Utakata le dirigió.

-"Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear, es hartante escucharles decir lo mismo cada día" se unió el más pequeño de la familia que contaba tan solo con 8 escasos añitos y que compartía el color de cabello con su hermano mayor, a la particular "pelea" a la que se había dado inicio.

-"Es reconfortante ver a la familia unida" señaló su padre igual de juguetón, a lo que todos comenzaron a reír con una felicidad que hace mucho no sentían que tenían. No es que detestaran la vida que les tocó pero cuando tienes las cosas tan difíciles es fácil dejar la felicidad de lado.

-"Bueno, como sea, Konohamaru ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el colegio?" preguntó la chica mientras abría el refrigerador.

-"Bien nee-chan, Ebisu-sensei nos apoya mucho en las lecciones" Konohamaru estudiaba en una primaria de gobierno pero aún así los maestros eran de excelente calidad y les proporcionaban a sus alumnos las mismas enseñanzas con que lo harían los "maestros prestigios de una escuela privada".

-"Si deberías ver su boleta de calificaciones, antes de ir al parque la fui a recoger y el enano tiene calificaciones excelentes, se parece a ti cerebrito".

-"Tú, no te burles de mí" dijo a al mayor "y tu, me alegra ver que disfrutes la escuela" dijo al cerrar la puerta del refrigerador cambiando la expresión de preocupación que tenía con su cara adentro para sacar el jugo.

-"Siii… sobre todo porque este año también le tocó de compañero de Moegi-chan" decía Utakata pícaramente.

-"No es eso hermano, cállate ya" decía Konohamaru con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Utakata deja al niño en paz. Nee, si Moegi-chan te agrada trata de acercarte a ella, vayan a jugar al parque o a por un helado" decía dulcemente la pelirrosa para después empinarse de un solo sorbo el vaso de jugo de naranja que se había servido.

-"Mi hermanita de casamentera de infantes ¿quién lo diría?" bromeó mientras vio como la ojiverde se levantaba de la silla en que estaba sentada mientras tomaba su mochila.

-"¿Te vas sin comer nada?" Preguntó su padre con cierta preocupación.

-"Ya es tarde, no quiero problemas, lo último que necesito es que me despidan, además no tengo mucha hambre haya veré que como".

-"Esta bien hija cuídate mucho."

-"Adiós nee-chan".

-"Enana trabaja duro".

-"No me esperen despiertos saldré tarde y ustedes dos no hagan enojar a papá" se despidió como siempre, de forma juguetona pero en cuanto cerró la puerta convirtió esa alegre expresión que sostenía en una amarga sonrisa mientras se encaminaba al muelle de la ciudad. Otra vez debía soportar, como cinco de siete noches a la semana, el trato de la de la empacadora donde laboraba, hace un año había conseguido el turno nocturno como cargadora en una empresa que transportaba pescado a todo el país, pues los de la ciudad de Konoha eran una variedad especial que solo ahí se podía encontrar, aguantaba porque la paga, si bien no era mucha, daba gran apoyo económico a la familia, les alcanzaba para lo necesario. En realidad, no le molestaba el ambiente laboral, en general se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, al que no soportaba era al idiota del encargado, un cretino que siempre coqueteaba a las empleadas y se encargaba de hacer más difícil el trabajo, ¿Por qué? Pues era un lamebotas de los jefes, así fue como consiguió su puesto y para evitar que alguien le quitara lo que "tanto trabajo" le había costado se encargaba de hacer parecer a los demás una bola de flojos.

-"Llegas tarde Haruno-kun" soltó sin más Jirobo, el regordete jefe en cuanto la chica puso el pie ahí.

-"Son las 8:10 solo 10 minutos vaya" pensó fastidiada "ya lo sé, se me descuenta de la paga" dijo esta vez mientras tomaba un delantal con su respectivo par de botas y guantes de caucho.

-"Bien Haruno-kun ya aprendiste, a trabajar que no se te paga para estar de holgazana".

-"Hmm si yo estoy de holgazana como se le llamará a lo que tu haces" repetía mentalmente mientras comenzaba a tomar el pescado crudo para llevarlo al camión que lo transportaría hasta la fábrica empaquetadora, ohhh cuanto le gustaría poder decir esas palabras en su cara pero sería condenarse al despido inmediato.

-"Haruno- kun" saludaba un empleado.

-"Sakura-chan es extraño verte retrasada que bueno que estas aquí" decía otra chica que también llevaba pescado.

-"Bueno este ha sido un día de locos, solo me descuadre un poco jeje" comentaba animadamente, le encantaba platicar con sus compañeros de cualquier tema, le ayudaba a distraerse un poco. "¿Cómo estuvo su día? Hayate, Yugao, sigamos mientras me cuentan" decía a la pareja de adultos sin detener su movimiento. En cuanto comenzó a trabajar ahí hizo amistad inmediata con Hayate Geko y Yugao Uzuki, una pareja de adultos jóvenes que, según le habían contado a la pelirrosa, llevaban poco menos de 1 año de casados cuando empezaron a laborar en la cargadora. Solo de verlos se notaba el amor que se tenían, como cualquier par de recién casados, sin embargo al igual que ella tenían ciertas dificultades económicas, por lo que ambos se metieron a trabajar a pesar de las quejas de Hayate respecto a Yugao, simplemente no le gustaba que ella estuviera ahí por la presencia de Jirobo, a quien en más de una ocasión había sorprendido mirándola de forma incorrecta. El castaño no decía nada pero cada que podía trataba de convencer a Yugao de renunciar, obteniendo pocos resultados.

….

Era aproximadamente medianoche cuando se encaminaba hacia su casa, se sentía sin energía para caminar, después de cargar tanto enorme pescado y con el estómago vacío ¿quién no lo estaría? El idiota de Jirobo no la dejó salir a comer algo por su ligero retraso. Solo quería llegar a casa, darse una ducha y aventarse sobre la cama, aún debía esperar a mañana para ver que tenía planeado el Uchiha con la ligera amenaza que le había lanzado en la escuela.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró a su padre dormido con las manos y el rostro apoyadas sobre la mesa, claramente esperaba a que ella llegara a pesar que le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Sabía que ella sola no podría moverlo de donde estaba así que se limitó a tomar una almohada que puso encima de la mesa para que su cabeza tuviera un suave apoyo, y una manta para arropar su cuerpo, acto seguido depositó un amoroso beso en su mejilla mientras le miraba con cariño.

-"Arigato, oto-san" susurró tiernamente para después encaminarse al baño donde se duchó para después quedar sumida en los brazos de Morfeo en cuanto se acostó en la cama. Si el Uchiha cumplía con lo que decía y sus amigas insistían en meterse mañana sería un día muy largo.

….

Curiosamente el día estuvo relativamente tranquilo por la escuela, clases, tareas, lo mismo de siempre salvo la hora del almuerzo donde un grupito se reunió frente a la Haruno alabando aún la forma en que se enfrentó al Uchiha sin embargo, ningún rastro del ojinegro. Esta bien, el día no había sido tan malo pero agradeció internamente el momento en que tocaron la campana de salida.

-"Vaya frentona, parece que vas a causar revolución por aquí"

-"No es chistoso Ino"

-"Vamos un poco de humor no viene mal, da igual ¿hoy no trabajas en la noche cierto? Así podrás ayudarme con cálculo sabes que no tengo problema con lo demás pero si de números hablamos simplemente pierdo la esperanza, es viernes y el examen es el lunes dí que me ayudarás ¿sí?" rogó la rubia con ojos de cachorrito y es que de verdad, estaba deseperada, tenía muy buenas notas en deporte, ciencias, historia pero matemáticas era otro caso así que siempre recurría a Sakura para ayudarle, era una becada así que era de esperarse su inteligencia y perfectas calificaciones.

-"Lo siento Ino, tendrás que pedirle a Hinata que te ayude, estaré ocupada todo el fin de semana".

-"!De nuevo! ¿qué tu nunca paras o que?"

-"El trabajo nunca sobra para la gente como yo ¿sabes?"

-"Si, perdón Sakura lo sé, llamaré a Hinata en la tarde"

-"Bien Ino, suerte"

-"Tu también, llegaron por mí, te veo el lunes" se despidió la rubia mientras abordaba una enorme limusina negra.

….

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y la ojiverde entraba en su casa preparando su mejor sonrisa, esa que se obligaba a poner cada vez que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta principal.

-"Ya llegué" informó la pelirrosa viendo a su familia reunida en la mesa.

-"Llegas temprano cariño, ven a sentarte" comentó amorosamente el hombre de cabellos similares a su hija.

-"Has de estar hambrienta enana, ven a comer"

-"Sakura nee-chan ¿te fue bien hoy?"

-"No vendí mucho a decir verdad" susurró tristemente.

-"No te preocupes por eso cariño" la tranquilizó su padre.

-"Además hoy hubo mucho trabajo en el restaurante, me lleve un buen bono así que no pasa nada" dijo Utakata sonriente. El castaño tenía trabajo de lavaplatos en un restaurante de lujo. Cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles hacía años su hermano a la edad de 17 tuvo que dejar de estudiar para buscar trabajo, pero bueno cuando solo tienes estudiado hasta la preparatoria no hay muchas posibilidades de empleo así que esa oferta le llegó como bendición a los 18, aunque entrara muy temprano y saliera hasta la tarde estaba agradecido de ser de ayuda.

Sakura por su parte no dejaba de sentirse acomplejada por más que se esforzó por no demostrarlo exteriormente, y es que su padre y su hermano se estaban rompiendo el lomo mientras ella apestaba hasta como bufón.

Flash Back

Eran las 4 de la tarde en el parque central, que quedaba a una hora de camino de su hogar pero prefería ir allí sabiendo que era más probable encontrar una buena clientela.

En el centro del recreativo lugar una estilizada figura comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor, atrayendo la atención de los niños allí presentes. Allí estaba ella, portando un simpático traje similar al de un arlequín: un traje de una sola pieza cuya mitad derecha era rosada y la izquierda amarilla, su cabello se encontraba recogido bajo un sombrero de maestra de ceremonias y su rostro estaba coloridamente maquillado dando alusión de que portaba un antifaz. Sakura comenzó a bailar graciosamente para hacer reír a los infantes, acto seguido sacó de su mochila una marioneta de cuyos hilos comenzó a tirar, haciéndola moverse e imitar los movimientos que antes había ella hecho. El espectáculo con sus marionetas duró unos breves 10 minutos en que graciosamente las hizo hablar, bailar y hasta actuar. Terminado el espectáculo informó a las madres que los títeres estaban disponibles para venta, sin embargo difícilmente logró vender 2 de ellos. A lo lejos escuchó una voz de mujer, la madre de algún chiquillo seguramente que decía despectivamente: "¿Para que quieres una de esas cosas dulzura? Ver el cirquito de la payasita ésa esta bien pero no necesitas uno de esos sucios muñecos, vamos ya que se hace tarde". A Sakura la destrozaron esas palabras, le dolía escuchar como alguien se burlaba del trabajo que tanto le había costado a su padre, así era, Kizashi al no encontrar trabajo después de quedar en la silla comenzó con la fabricación de marionetas y demás juguetes artesanales que si bien no eran ostentosos, su sencillez los hacía brillar en las manos adecuadas. La pelirrosa se encargaba de venderlos en los diferentes parques o lugares donde pudiera fácilmente encontrar niños sin embargo ese día no le fue bien pues obtuvo las mismas indiscretas murmuraciones en cada parte que visitaba.

Fin del Flash Back

Con su padre ocupado con la fabricación de marionetas y su hermano de lavaplatos en el local de comida, ella no podía darse por vencida, no podía darse ese lujo, debía repetir como mantra que cada vez que se cayera su familia le daría la fuerza para levantarse. No había opción, así era la vida de las familias de clase baja: encontrar valor en el trabajo realizado y mantener a la familia unida en cualquier circunstancia. Ya lo había dicho ella, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, su familia valía oro y ese botín lo defendería con uñas y dientes. Y sin pensar más en todo aquello se dispuso a disfrutar la escasa pero acogedora cena con sus seres queridos.

**Y bueno aquí llegamos al final otra vez jiji fanáticas de la serie y el manga no me odien, es mi fic y es la familia que le quise poner a nuestra protagonista, Utakata ni al caso ahí lo se, pero ¿adivinen qué? es mi fic y si quiero poner a Utakata de hermano de Saku lo pongo, y si le quiero poner 22 pues tambien :P jijiji y aprovecho una vez más para darles las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que han comentado mi fic, diciendoles que les gusta, darme animos para seguirle, darle al follow y al favs, en serio que gracias, ustedes me animan a creer que no apesto del todo como escritora, sin más que decir, mando saluditos y besos y que esten bien :D**


	5. Objetivo en la Mira

**Hi, hi, aquí de nuevo Hikeshi molestando con su remedo de historia jaja, no había tenido mucha inspiración en estos días pero ayer me puse a releer uno de mis fics favoritos**

**Inner: más bien el primero que leíste, para ser más específicas ¬¬U**

**bueno vale sí el primero que leí y gracias al cual me adentre en esto aunque fuero varios años después, como sea el fic se llama "Como conquistar a un Uchiha" es de comedia-romance si alguien gusta leerlo esta en mis favoritos a los que aman el Sasusaku como yo creanme que no se arrepentiran jejeje. Bueno volviendo a este fic releyendo aquel me dio animos e inspiración para sacar este pequeño capi, ademas claro de los comments de las personas a las que les agradó la historia, en serio sin ustedes no soy nada *modo dramatico* así que gracias por el apoyo de veras me hacen pensar que soy genial en esto**

**Inner: Genial, !ja! ecritorita de cuarta si algo se te ocurre es gracias a mi.**

**Bien esta bien los creditos van tambien para mi inner que saca las ideas de mi cabeza, se que este capi tambien es corto pero en serio estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas arreglar ese detalle. Sin más aburrimiento aquí les dejo la conti, esta vez nos centraremos un poco en el punto de vista de Sasuke n.n**

**...**

**Capítulo 5: Objetivo en la Mira.**

No era propio de él pero se sentía realmente desesperado, él, Sasuke Uchiha, el impecable, arrogante, confiado y perfecto hombre que siempre presumía de ser una roca si de emociones se tratase. Había pasado un día desde el incidente con la Haruno, ella, esa… mujer, si es que así se le podía llamar, lo cual realmente dudaba, le parecía más bien alguna especie de fenómeno más acertado a ser un hombre en cuerpo equivocado, altiva, desafiante y ruda, no, definitivamente nada que ver con las florcitas que a sus pies se arrastraban con las que siempre trataba. Presumía de ser un ser inteligente pero su mente aún no maquinaba como tener a la andrajosa marimacho en su poder, y la furia de la que era presa no le ayudaba en nada, esa mañana se había levantado con un humor de perros al que, para acabarle de fregar, los estúpidos compañeros de su escuela le daban piquetes para aumentarlo, no es que alguien le dijera algo en su cara, no, definitivamente no se atrevían, pero tampoco es como que no escuchara las murmuraciones que habían surgido entre él y la asombrosa becaria que se atrevió a enfrentarlo.

Iba llegando esa mañana de viernes al instituto, estaciono su lujosísimo auto negro del año y se encaminó hacia los pasillos, durante el transcurso a su salón de clases notaba como toda la población estudiantil que por allí deambulada le dedicaba unas, en su gran mayoría, no tan indiscretas miradas, los hombres en especial, para luego ponerse a cuchichear con el amigo que tuviesen a un lado.

-"¿Escuchaste lo de ayer?"

-"No, ¿Qué ha pasado?"

-¿"En serio no lo sabes? Sasuke Uchiha se metió en un pleito ayer"

-"¿Qué tiene de raro? No es nada anormal que Sasuke-kun meta las manos cuando algo no le parece, por eso es tan genial" escuchó a una chica decir casi chillando de emoción. La conversación se iba expandiendo como línea telefónica entre los estudiantes presentes en el pasillo por el que el pelinegro circulaba.

-"Pero esta vez le han dado su merecido"

-"¡¿Nani?! Eso es imposible, nadie se mete con Sasuke-kun"

-"Pues como oyes, escuché que le han pegado en la hora del almuerzo"

-"ohhhhhh" se escuchaba el lamento dramático de una de varias chicas más.

Aquello encolerizó al chico tanto que una venita se le saltó de la frente ¿Qué acaso esos fracasados no pensaban callarse?

-"Y eso no es lo mejor. Quien le ha golpeado ¡Ha sido una chica!"

-"!¿N-n-n-n-n-n-NANI?!" se escuchó un grito de sorpresa que hizo temblar casi todo el edificio. Sasuke estaba a punto de perder la de por si escasa paciencia que poseía.

-"Como oyes. Una chica, y becaria, se llama Sakura Haruno"

-"¿Quién?"

-"Haruno, ya sabes, la que se viste como chico, ojos verdes cabello rosa"

-"Ah, si ya se quién dices, mmm nunca hubiera imaginado que era mujer"

-"Y muy mona de cara eh"

-"Pues si se atrevió a enfrentar a Uchiha o debe tener grandes agallas o ser una baka de concurso"

-"Pues olvídate, que cualquiera que lo haya ridiculizado merece mi atención, a lo mejor hasta le pido una cita jaja" bromeaba con lo último un chico.

-"Estas bien tonto, ya te veo con la becaria jaja, pero igual me alegra que alguien por fin le haya bajado los humos a ese engreído"

-"!YA CALLENSÉ! A menos que quieran que haga sus vidas miserables por lo que queda del año escolar" No soportó más, el azabache simplemente explotó, no podía seguir escuchando aquellas ridiculeces de rumores que se habían inventado de un día para otro, en primer lugar la Haruno técnicamente no clasificaba como chica, al menos no según sus estándares, segundo la ojiverde no le pegó, esta bien le detuvo un par de golpes y eso pero nunca le tiró ninguno, tercero no le dejó en ridículo porque a final de cuentas él la tenia indefensa ayer por ese mismo pasillo y cuando levantó el estúpido sombrero de su rosada cabeza fue él quien decidió "arreglar" las cosas después, como sea todo eso le estaba haciendo perder su popularidad con rapidez inalcanzable, pero las cosas iban a cambiar muy pronto.

Todo el pasillo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, después de todo nadie se atrevería a decirle al chico en sus narices lo que pensaban, a pesar de que hablaban lo suficientemente alto para que les escuchara. Se podía ver el terror en las caras de los alumnos y la disculpa y vergüenza en los ojos femeninos, así siguió todo hasta que el ojinegro entró en su respectivo salón.

Su ego le reclamaba urgentemente hacerle sentir la humillación que ella le hizo pasar y no sabía por donde comenzar, así que decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de saber más acerca de la Haruno, sus rutinas, familia, forma de vida, algo que le fuera útil para que cayera rendida a sus pies implorando su perdón. Rápidamente comenzó a idear la fase 1 en su plan cuyas partes iría armando conforme obtuviera información de su víctima: mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca, o bueno, en este caso, a las amigas de tu enemiga.

-"Naruto, Sai" Llamó a dos de sus cuatro amigos que conversaban entre ellos.

-"¿Qué pasa dobe?" dijo el rubio alegremente, y es que era tan distraído que era fácil que hubiera olvidado lo de ayer por completo.

-"Hmp no me digas dobe, usuratonkachi" regresaba el insulto el pelinegro.

-"Ya dejen de discutir, dinos que quieres Sasuke" decía el otro pelinegro de piel pálida con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Sai siempre tenía en sus labios una falsa risa que mostrar, se podría decir que esa falsedad era su esencia natural, sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a que siempre estuviera así, y es que sabían que esa sonrisa era para el chico una especie de "escudo" que no dejaba salir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues hubo un tiempo en que Sai era un mar de emociones, persona que conocía, persona para la que era un libro abierto, sin embargo, una mala experiencia con su primera novia, lo hizo convertirse en alguien interiormente frío y juró no volver a expresarse libremente con gente hipócrita, eso lo cambio a tal punto que actualmente adoptó el mismo modo mujeriego egoísta que solo usaba a las chicas de su "casi gemelo" amigo Uchiha.

-"Tengo trabajo para ustedes"

-"¿Y ese sería?" Fue el pálido chico quién volvió a contestar.

-"Quiero que se acerquen a las amigas de la andrajosa Haruno. Sean amables, coquetéenles, háblenles bonito, hagan lo que sea pero gánense su confianza y consigan que les cuenten todo sobre la maraña rosada"

-"¿Y eso para qué teme?... Oe" expresó lo último con su boca en forma de letra  
"O" al tiempo que golpeaba su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda, como si hubiera comprendido algo importante. "¿No me digas que te ha gustado Sakura-chan?"

-"…" Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de Sai, Neji y Gaara, es que simplemente no comprendían como el grado de estupidez de su rubio amigo podía alcanzar los niveles estratosféricos.

-"!AUCH! No me pegues ¡TEME!" chilló el chico ojiazul al tiempo que se sobaba un chichón casi del tamaño de su cabeza, y es que Sasuke al instante de que hubiera dicho esa tontería le golpeó tan fuerte que el sonido inundo el salón entero.

-"No vuelvas a decir esa idiotez dobe"

-"Quieres que se averigüen sobre ella para utilizar en su contra la información que obtengas ¿no es cierto?" intervino el ojiperla por primera vez desde iniciada la conversación.

-"Hmp sí, y cuando caiga en mis manos sabrá ahora sí quien es Sasuke Uchiha"

-"¿Realmente es esto necesario?" dijo el de ojos aguamarina, todos se sorprendieron un poco porque aunque eran buenos amigos, sabía que el pelirrojo era de pocas palabras y cuando abría la boca era para decir algo que él consideraba realmente valía la pena comentar.

-"Tsk, ¿Qué pasa Gaara? ¿No me digas que te has vuelto blando?"

-"Solo preguntaba si estas decidido a seguir con esto"

-"Lo llevaré a las últimas consecuencias". Y luego de esa pequeña conversación sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de que la clase comenzara. Tocaba historia con la profesora Kurenai pero el azabache realmente no prestaba atención, no necesitaba hacerlo después de todo, tenía razones de sobra para presumir su intelecto, después de todo había sido el primer lugar de su salón desde que entró a "la hoja" (Nota de la autora: así se llama la preparatoria), por lo que consideró más importante planear que hacer con la información que sus amigos obtuvieran.

….

-"¿Qué? ¿de que hablas dobe? ¿Cómo que no vas a hacerlo" preguntó molesto el azabache a la hora del almuerzo.

-"Lo que escuchaste teme, no voy a hacerlo, a mí me cae bien Sakura-chan y no voy a hacer algo que le dañe incluso si es por ti" dijo en un puchero que le daba un aspecto arrebatadoramente adorable que provocó el suspiro de más de una chica que aunque no escuchaba la conversación contemplaba embelesada la mesa de aquél "quinteto de dioses".

-"Maldito traidor" bufó Sasuke.

-"No te preocupes Sasuke-kun" dijo Sai con esa sonrisa a la que tan acostumbrados estaban sus amigos. "Estoy bastante seguro que yo solo puedo conseguirte la información que quieres".

-"Oeee Sai el teme ya hizo mucho daño no te voy a dejar que le ayudes para que Sak…"

-"!Cierra la boca Naruto si no vas a ayudarme no te metas en esto!" dijo subiéndole el tono al ojiazul.

-"Yo voy a advertirle a Sakura-chan"

-"No, porque Gaara y Neji no se despegarán de ti hasta que obtenga lo que necesito" expresó el ojinegro sin preguntar a los otros dos si estaban de acuerdo, esa no era una petición, en realidad era una especie de orden por parte del "líder" así que simplemente no podían negarse.

-"Kuso…. Teme ´ttebayo" Susurró entre dientes Naruto que, por otra parte, solo miraba matadoramente al Uchiha que tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogante-ególatra-yo-gano-tu-pierdes, a lo que resignado por el momento, volvió a sentarse en su asiento para comer de mala gana su almuerzo.

El pelinegro estaba que echaba humo ya que a su dizque mejor amigo casi hermano le habían entrado los aires de bonachón y no quería hacerle daño a su "Sakura-chan", como sea no le necesitaba, aún contaba con que Sai no le fallara, habiendo pensado en esto iba a dedicarse a su comida cuando de repente unos brazos le atraparon el cuello.

-"Sasuke-kun" susuró sensualmente a su oído una pelirroja con gafas de cuerpo escultural.

-"Hmp, Karin" al pelinegro le fastidiaba esa chica como ninguna, aunque bueno, realmente no había diferencia entre ella y las demás, todas igual de fastidiosas pensando que con unas simples palabras bonitas podían aspirar a ser más que una diversión momentánea, bueno, una chica con aquél cuerpo no debía desperdiciarse, mientras se le pasaba el gusto por Karin la tendría cerca de él, ya estaba acostumbrado después de todo, así que sin más, le indicó que se sentara sobre sus piernas, obteniendo un "Hai, Sasuke-kun" en voz chillona de la chica, además de provocarle un fuerte sonrojo, el chico solo se rió arrogante y comenzó a tomar posesión de los carnosos labios de ella.

…...

De nuevo había sonado el timbre, esta vez indicaba la hora de la salida, una chica muy guapa de larga coleta rubia se encontraba sola en el pasillo de casilleros mientras estaba concentrada guardando los libros que no necesitaba llevarse a casa ese día, cuando hubo terminado y cerró la puerta del casillero ahogó un grito de sorpresa pues con lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era con que el rostro de un guapo pelinegro estuviera tras la puertecilla.

-"Hola, lo lamento mucho no era mi intención asustarte mmm… ¿Yamanaka-san, no?" dijo mientras esbozaba su mejor sonrisa.

- "Descuida, no pasa de un ataque cardíaco" dijo en tono de broma "Así es, Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka" mencionó devolviendo la sonrisa "¿Tu eres?"

-"Sai, es un gusto"

-"Encantada también, ¿y la razón por la que estamos hablando es…" dejó la pregunta al aire para que el chico la completara, pudo haberse visto un poco insolente pero así era la rubia, siempre decía lo que pensaba.

-"Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir por un café o algo así"

-"!Ahhhh! me encantaría" chilló con brillo en sus ojos ¿quién se resistiría a tan guapo espécimen de hombre después de todo? "Demo…" continuó esta vez con la mirada gacha "el lunes tengo examen y debo aprobarlo sino mi vida estará arruinada para siempre"

-"Ah, una chica buena ¿eh? Bien, me gusta" este último comentario provocó el sonrojo de la muchacha. "Bueno, si quieres yo podría ayudarte".

-"Me encantaría pero ya se lo pediré a una amiga, es excelente como tutora".

-"Mmm… esta bien, entonces ¿te parece si te llamó después? Para quedar cuando termines tus estudios"

-"Claro que sí, te doy mi número" comentó alegremente. Una vez hubo hecho esto estaba dispuesta a irse para irle corriendo a contar a sus amigas. Estaba sumamente emocionada aunque ese pelinegro le resultaba muy vagamente familiar, es decir, sabía quién era Sai en definitiva, sus padres eran artistas reconocidos y dueños del museo de la ciudad pero, era como si ya se lo hubiera topado antes, aunque no sabía de donde.

-"Bien, ya debo irme espero tu llamada" se despidió con un leve sonrojo.

-"Claro que sí, pero, Ino-chan" la rubia casi se desmaya cuando le llama tan tiernamente por su nombre "¿No le digas a nadie de esto onegai? Si las cosas marchan bien quisiera darle la sorpresa a mis amigos, no quisiera que se enteraran por rumores que voy a salir con una belleza ¿si?" Le atrapó sin nunca dejar esa sonrisa falsa suya que a los ojos de la rubia parecía tan sincera.

-"H-hai" asintió la chica como pudo, se sentía hiperventilar porque un chico tan guapo y popular le hubiera pedido una cita y encima le hubiera llamado belleza.

-"Perfecto, luego te veo Ino-chan" dijo el chico y sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.

-"Adiós" suspiró la chica embelasada pero salió de su "mágico trance" al darse cuenta de la hora, aún debía buscar a Sakura para pedirle que le ayudara con el examen, aunque se moriría por no poder decirle el sueño que acababa de pasarle.

….

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Sasuke empezó con aquella descabellada idea de usar a la amiga de la Haruno para saber sus secretos. Según palabras de Sai no había mucho que contar, tampoco podía sacarle todo a Ino de sopetón sin que no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba, a pesar de que realmente no le relacionaba con Sasuke en ningún aspecto, lo que había averiguado hasta ahora era que provenía de familia humilde, como sí eso no lo supiera, vivía con sus dos hermanos y su padre, que aparentemente necesitaba la ayuda de una silla de ruedas, bien, por algo se iniciaba sin embargo no era ni remotamente suficientemente cercano a lo que necesitaba, esa noche el chico de pálida tez tendría otra cita con la rubia, y a lo que veía ya se tenían bastante confianza, de Sai no le sorprendía para nada, la ojiazul era una hermosa mujer así que era lógico que el chico quisiera "disfrutar" lo más que pudiera, sin embargo la chica era bastante atrevida también y le pisaba los talones al chico en cuanto a eso de "disfrutar" se refería, esa sería la noche, debía sacarle algo realmente importante de la pelirrosa, en toda esa semana sus ganas de darle su merecido habían acrecentado, el lunes que llegó de la escuela se ocupó de acallar todos los estúpidos rumores que se habían formado, cuando tienes tanto poder que intimidas no es difícil, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron el miércoles que el director de la escuela había decidido poner una lista en el pasillo con las calificaciones de los salones mezclados, se llevó una gran y no muy grata sorpresa al ver su nombre desplazado al… ¿¡SEGUNDO PUESTO!? ¿él? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¿el ser más perfecto que alguna vez haya pisado la tierra? Si había algo de lo que presumía (además de su guapura, dinero y excelentes habilidades físicas claro esta) era de su gran inteligencia, nadie nunca había podido superarle, hasta ahora claro, miro rápidamente el puesto número uno, le demostraría a la pequeña escoria que le robo el lugar que nadie estaba por encima de… ¡¿SAKURA HARUNO?! No era posible que esa mocosa remedo de mujer tuviera el primer puesto, ¿otra vez se atrevía a humillarlo, esta vez en el campo intelectual? Sintió su sangre hervirle, estaba harto de esa molestia rosada, harto de que lo dejara en ridículo, harto de su comportamiento, harto de ella. Como pudo estuvo como 10 minutos inhalando y exhalando para tranquilizarse, sobre todo después de que, con el trabajo que le costó esfumarlas, las nuevas murmuraciones con respecto a ellos dos no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría hablando de que el pelinegro por fin había encontrado la piedrita en su zapato, pero debía ser paciente, aunque en realidad aquello no fuera su fuerte, tarde o temprano le haría pagar, porque cuando Sasuke Uchiha quería algo, siempre lo conseguía .

….

Era sábado por la tarde, un día después del último encuentro que se supone debían tener Sai e Ino, y el chico azabache se encontraba completamente solo en su gran mansión, claro además de la servidumbre que estaba ahí para atenderle, sin embargo el ni se inmutaba ante esto después de todo desde pequeño se había acostumbrado a estar en completa soledad así que se repetía así mismo desde los 4 años que estaba mejor así, siendo parte de una de las familias de más renombre de todo el país era lógico tener unos padres ocupados después de todo. Estaba tumbado en un gran sillón de cuero negro de su sala, con su reproductor mp3 y audífonos en sus orejas, relajándose, dejando la música de rock fluir por su espíritu, ya casi que se le olvidaba todo el conflicto con la ojiverde de lo bien que sentía, cuando sintió como era de repente sacudido del hombro, abrió los ojos, visiblemente molesto, era su mayordomo quién se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

-"Disculpe Sasuke-sama pero el joven Sai esta aquí, desea verlo, dice que tiene noticias importantes."

-"Hmp, hazlo pasar". Sin más, el mayordomo hizo lo que se le dijo, ya los pocos minutos Sai se encontraba sentándose en el sillón de enfrente del azabache.

-"Hola Sasuke-kun" decía alegre con su encantadoramente falsa sonrisa.

-"Al grano Sai ¿Qué descubriste?" decía tajante el chico, ser interrumpido le había puesto de mal humor.

-"Vaya que genio te cargas, seguramente no querrás oír el muy interesante asunto del cual me acabo de enterar"

-"Solo dímelo y ya"

Y sin más, Sai se levantó de su sitio, yendo directamente hacia Sasuke, se acercó a su oído y empezó a murmurar en él, casi como si fuera un secreto ultra confidencial que podría cambiar el destino del mundo entero. Después de unos breves segundos así el chico volvió a su posición original en su asiento frente al Uchiha, recobrando la sonrisa fingida con la que entró a la habitación y se dedicó a mirar al azabache, que solo se limitó a apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas para poder a su vez, apoyar su mentón sobre sus manos.

-"Hmp… que interesante… ahora si prepárate Sakura Haruno, que esta vez no te vas a librar de mí" término diciendo esto con una brillante y maléfica sonrisa de las que solo él era dueño adornando su rostro.

**El rincón de la autora de nuevo:**

**¿que les pareció? la verdad se me ocurrió de repente el hecho de usar a Sai e Ino para que Sasuke consiga su venganza, pero no se preocupen que el chico no va a usar a la rubia mucho tiempo más jeje. Estoy tratando sinceramente de construir otras parejas, no quiero que sea solo de sakura y sasuke (aunque obvio son la pareja principal de esta historia) aunque aún ando viendo que se me ocurre jeje. como sea tambien aprovecho para decirles que ya no creo que pueda estar actualizando tan seguido, veran la cosa esta así: el lunes comienzo clases y bueno, cuando empiezo clases me quedo sin una pizca de tiempo libre y vida social que es igual a no inspiración jeje, pero algo si les digo: me comprometo firmemente a terminar esta historia solo que ahora si me voy a tomar mi tiempo, en especial por todas aquellas personitas que han depositado su interés en mi con este fic.**

**ademas aprovecho para mandar saluditos a los chicos de siempre por sus ánimos, en especial a besscy y CaMyLa dos lectoras nuevas que han quedado atrapadas en la bizarriedad de mi historia jeje.**

**Saluditos y abrazos fuertes a todos n.n**


End file.
